


Winter blues

by spaghettipr1nce



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Seasonal Affective Disorder, idk what else to tag this as, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettipr1nce/pseuds/spaghettipr1nce
Summary: MC doesn't get on with the winter because of their health problems and Julian comforts them.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Winter blues

The nights had been drawing in darker and colder on the city in the depths of its winter. The change in season had taken a toll on your health, gradually wearing you down with the dropping temperatures and return of the biting winds. You still did your job at the palace to the best of your ability even though most days all you wanted to do was sleep the time away and hibernate. You supposed it was better to keep up appearances and spend time around other people instead of moping alone at home, but goodness it was tiring non the less.

Julian would often wait up for you in the shop long after returning from his clinic, if he finished before you that was. The two of you had been spending more time together there while Asra was away. Stepping through the door it didn't feel all that much warmer inside the shop than it had been outside which meant that Julian hadn't been home all that long before you. A small fire crackled away beneath the stove and scent of coffee mixed with the chilled air that hit your lungs. It had taken all of your remaining energy to walk back home from the palace and you were about ready to collapse where you stood.

"Hello my love." Julian greeted you, standing from his seat at the kitchen table. His nose, his cheeks and the tops of his ears burned a bright rosie colour which you found utterly endearing. Julian's large form embraced you in a tight hug making you sigh into him. He brought a hand to your cheek, pressing the back of it gently to your skin which made you go limp under his touch.

"Goodness it's bracing out there isn't it? Are you feeling quite alright?"

"I'm just very tired." a weak smile tugged at your lips and you tried to make your violent shivering less obvious.

You trudged over to sit at the bottom of the stairs so you could remove your boots. It was a tough job in your exhausted state and your limbs aching terribly. Sharp pains jolted through them causing you to wince the entire time. Julian watched carefully with his arms crossed. His face knitted with concern when you seemed to give up half way through, slumping against the wall with a distinct grimace on your face.

"Let me help you with those." He said unlacing your remaining boot and tugging it from your foot. Relief washed over you as you flexed your ankles in an attempt to give them some movement and get blood flow back. Your joints crackled in response earning a slight groan of pain, audible enough for Julian to hear. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Right." He lifted you under your arms scooping you to your feet."Let me hang your coat, you should go and get into bed."

"But I haven't prepared my herbs for tomorrow." You protested.

He grinned cheekily "Leave them to me, doctors orders."

You rolled your eyes playfully, not having the motivation to argue with your stubborn partner "Fine, the empty bottles are in my sachel."

"Got it! Now go rest, I'll be up shortly." Julian grabbed your face, planting a kiss on your forehead.

You took off your clothes and changed into a night robe as quickly as you could manage, not wanting the cold to seep any further into your bones. The bedding was cool to the touch and you braced yourself before sliding under the duvet. Your body felt as if it were screaming, every inch of it hurt. You attempted to read one of the books that Asra had lent you as you fought to hold yourself upright in spite of your burning weakening back muscles. Soon the room began to heat up to your relief and you were able to relax a little. 'Jules must have added more logs to the fire' you thought.

The doctor came into the bedroom holding a steaming cup of something earthy smelling.

"I made you some herbal tea, this should help to take the edge off the pain." 

You thanked him, taking a hold of it. The hot ceramic provided near instant relief to your stiffened fingers. 

"Oh! and I mustn't forget." He reached into his trouser pocket pulling out a pair of black fleece socks. "I uhh- saw these in the market today and thought they'd come in handy since you've been under the weather. I hope you like them... they're Prakran lamb's wool so they should keep the heat in. Nadia recommended them of course!" He blushed a little, averting his gaze.

Your heart felt warm at the gesture, a smile spreading across your face. "Thank you babe, that's very thoughtful"

Julian's face lit up, blushing harder. He moved the covers at the end of the bed, and slipped the socks on top of the thin pair you already had on. They were ridiculously soft and cosy, you were feeling absolutely spoiled.

The bed dipped slightly as Julian sat next to you, he softly stroked your hair while you sipped at your drink.

"Bless you, I hope it eases off soon." There was a definite twinge of sadness in his voice

"I'm sure it will, especially with the excellent care I'm getting right now." You said, eyes squinting in quiet satisfaction. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it. And Nadia has said that I can leave early on bad days, particularly while the weather is this grim." 

"Thank gods, please look after yourself and don't overwork. You know Nadia worries for you too."

"Says the man who often stays up to the stupid hours doing patient files." You teased.

"That's different, I was made for it. I thrive on minimal sleep." his faint eye bags suggested otherwise.

"Okay doctor disaster." You giggled, Julian's jaw hung open feigning offense and he gave your thigh a light tap in jest.

You finished your drink as all the tension that had weighed you down all day started to wear off. Julian pulled you into a hug beside him and you buried your head in his chest, breathing in the remaining scent of coffee and smoked wood that lingered on him.

"I appreciate you for looking out for me all the same. You're too good to me."

"Of course, my dear. I love you too much to watch you suffer alone like this." 

You lent up to place a tender kiss on his lips and ran your fingers through his auburn waves. He hummed contently in response, massaging small circles between your shoulder blades. The man was like a heater radiating warmth into your body. This was your first bad winter since losing most of your memories, but Julian's presence made you feel safe and comforted even on your most trying days. After everything you had both faced together it filled you with the confidence to push on knowing there were better times to come with the snow thaw.

"I love you so much." you whispered 

"I love you more." 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my bitches with physical pain and seasonal affective disorder this winter, dear god I am dying ✌️


End file.
